


The Predicament

by Sherlock1110, sherlockian4evr



Series: Touchy-Feely, Sometimes Silly, BDSM Stuff [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Ball Gags, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Dom John, Dom/sub, Gags, M/M, Orgasm Delay, Predicament Bondage, Rope Bondage, Some Humor, Sub Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 23:54:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5311868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlock1110/pseuds/Sherlock1110, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockian4evr/pseuds/sherlockian4evr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is being seductive, and for once he isn't aiming to get in trouble for John's attention</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Predicament

Sherlock sauntered through the living room, wearing nothing but a sheet and a smile.

John looked up from where he was tapping away on his laptop, five words a minute. “Ok, brat, what have you done?”

Sherlock's grin got wider. The detective slunk, oozed, glided over to his blogger, a look of mischief in his eyes. “It's not what I've done, Sir,” he said, purring the honorific. “It's what I plan on doing.” He bent down and kissed the doctor, just as John was really getting into it Sherlock pulled off and stood back up.

“Oi, brat!”

Sherlock chuckled as he turned and slunk back towards the bedroom.

“Sherlock!”

His laugh grated on the doctor as he really needed to type up the next case, but his boy was being so enticing, he was bored, he knew, but for once he wasn't causing trouble to get attention, he was being… well… seductive, and a seductive Sherlock was impossible to ignore. In fact, a certain part of John's anatomy was very much making its interest known. He shut his laptop and set it aside with deliberation, determined not to simply go charging after his boy. John walked to the kitchen and filled two glasses with water, they tended to be both thirsty and languid after vigorous activity, so it paid to be prepared. Except Sherlock wasn't in the bedroom, at least not at first glance. John frowned in mild confusion as he walked in. He sat on the edge of the bed and suddenly yelled like a girl as Sherlock grabbed his ankle. John jerked his foot away and stood in the centre of the bed like he was hiding from a mouse.

His boy's head was the first part of him to appear. He was grinning widely. “Ah, sir… were you expecting something involving sex? Such a shame.”

“Oh, you fucking tease!” John complained as he climbed off the bed. “If you think you're getting away with that, you're crazier than everyone thinks.” Sherlock's head disappeared underneath the bed again. But as John climbed off and began to reach under Sherlock shuffled out, leaving his sheet behind and raced out of the room. Okay, fine. The doctor could deal with that. On the way into the living room, John stopped and got some ice from the freezer. The brat clearly wanted attention, well he was going to get it. He grinned evilly as he walked into the sitting room. He knew Sherlock couldn't leave, he was stark naked after all. The tip of a toe poking out from beneath the curtain was enough. John pounced, not caring if the curtain came out the worse for the wear. He wrapped his arms around both detective and curtain, then wriggled his left hand beneath the material. This time, it was Sherlock's turn to squeal as ice found bare flesh.

Sherlock's hands shot up in surrender as he worked his way out of the curtain. “Alright, alright, you got me!” He had a massive grin on his face.

The ice had had the desired effect, it always did; made the sub give up every time.

Still playful, but also flirtatious, Sherlock pressed his full length against his Dom. “How would you like me, sir?”

“In the bedroom, on your knees.”

Sherlock wandered towards the bedroom, slowly, but with purpose, one hand reaching down to grab his hardening cock.

“Oi! Brat, that's mine,” John called, finding it difficult to suppress a laugh. “Hands off!”

Sherlock's hands moved out to the side and he spun around, he timed it perfectly so as he was facing John, he could lean against the door frame, his stiff length drawing the Dom's attention. “I was under the impression it was attached to me, Sir, as a doctor I wouldn't want to point out the obvious but that would make it mine, no?”

“No. Everything attached to you is mine, because you are mine.”

“Oh, yes, sir.” His arse made a delectable wiggle as he headed back into the bedroom. Sherlock went gracefully to his knees, one leg at a time. He laced his fingers behind his neck and arched his back suggestively. Dropping his voice into its deepest register, he asked, “Now what, sir?”

John caught his subs words as he entered the room. “Now… well now you shut that pretty little mouth before I do it for you.” Sherlock's head ducked slightly in consternation. “Tell you what, I might shut it for you anyway.” John opened the wardrobe and pulled out their toy box. The ball gag came to hand and the doctor knelt in front of Sherlock. He ran a finger along his sub's jawline and smiled. “You really are beautiful.” Leaning forward, he took a kiss. Sherlock melted into him, going soft and pliant from that alone. It happened every time, John was the master where kissing was concerned. When the Dom pulled back, he admired his handy work. Sherlock's lids were at half-mast and his cheeks were flushed. “It's such a shame that I have to do this,” John commented as he slipped the ball gag in place and buckled it behind his sub's head. Sherlock's eyes clearly said 'shame, my arse' and John chuckled. He tapped the detective's cock, which bounced against his stomach. “What about a bit of bondage, hmm? If you're bored, it will give you the opportunity to float high in the sky while I type up that blasted case!” Sherlock's eyes closed in anticipation, that feeling of helplessness, John being the only one to help him; guide him. The doctor pulled out a long length of rope. “It's more than likely going to be quite a bit than just a bit, but all the better for you, eh?”

The sub's head ducked forward and his elbows drifted inwards. John worked methodically, looping the rope around his boy, between his legs, up, over and around again. Sherlock didn't even try to follow his Dom's motions, just relished the growing restriction of his movements. He let out a deep sigh of satisfaction as his arms were incorporated into the body harness. John was brilliant! John tied his wrists behind his back, then ran the loose end of rope between his legs. The yip from the sub told the doctor that the rope now wrapped around his cock and balls was tight enough for him to forget he had hands for the immediate future. Sitting back on his heels, John looked at his lover whose neck and chest were flushed and his eyes closed. Leaning forward, the doctor placed a kiss on each lid, then asked, “Blindfold?” At Sherlock's immediate nod, John tied one securely in place.

Now, maybe he could work on his blog. He hurried from the room and returned with his laptop, all told, he had been gone under a minute. Still, he rebuked himself. He should have brought his laptop into the room before getting started, but Sherlock was so enticing. Maybe he was too enticing to allow John to work on his blog. No. Sherlock enjoyed these quiet moments before things heated up. Blog, Watson, blog.

John helped his boy shuffle forward so he was beside the chair in the corner and John sat down, one hand holding his laptop the other tightening itself in his sub's hair pulling his head over to rest on his knee. Sherlock began humming, nothing identifiable, just random hums of contentment. When John took his hand away to type, the detective let out a huff of dissatisfaction. John laughed and tangled his fingers in dark curls once more. “Okay, but it will take me even longer typing one handed.”

The muffled sounds Sherlock made in response might have been 'Don't care.'

The increased pressure on his leg made by his sub's head was further proof. He loved Sherlock when he was like this, not a stroppy sulky brat, just his brat. “Tell you what,” John started as he moved his laptop to the arm of the chair with one hand and undid his fly with the other. He clenched his boy's hair again and tugged him around so he was between his legs. “Don't worry, Boy, this is just for starters.”

Sherlock rubbed his cheek against John's groin, enjoying the smooth feel of the doctor's semi-hard cock. He turned his head, running his nose along John's length and feeling very pleased with himself as it filled out further. It was too bad that his Dom had chosen the ball gag rather than the ring one. Sherlock did all he could to pleasure his Dom, but in the end just sighed in frustration and did something neither of them were expecting. He head butted John's cock. Fortunately for them both, he didn't hit him hard. As it was, John dumped the detective unceremoniously on the floor, bent over double and shouted, “Bloody buggering fuck!”

The sudden movement had caused the blindfold to fall down, and the rope between his legs to tug and he managed to get himself back into a respectable position. Sherlock looked up guiltily, but with amusement in his eyes.

“What the fuck was that for?”

Sherlock shrugged as best he could, body harness considered. He couldn't exactly answer with the ball gag in his mouth. John stared at the detective for a moment, grey-green eyes, trying to avoid his own. He reached forward, grasped his boy's cock and pulled him upright on his knees.

“I expect an apology, brat. More specifically, my cock expects an apology.” John released Sherlock's cock and reached around him to release the ball gag. “Be respectful of the cock, Sherlock.” The detective lurched forward and John stopped him with a hand to his chest. “And for God's sake, be gentle.”

“Yes, sir.”

Sherlock couldn't believe it. He'd got what he wanted. Rid of the gag and able to suck the hard length that had been staring at him for what felt like hours. John was usually so much cleverer, and he never ever got away with that sort of thing before. He dove in with enthusiasm, trying to swallow John down whole, but the doctor wasn't having it. John grasped him by the head and held him back so that he could only take in the head. Sherlock pushed his head back into the fist that held him. “Don't be a spoil sport, Sir.” He tried pushing forward again, but John held him back; his tongue couldn't even reach.

John had to bite his cheek to keep from laughing at the sight of Sherlock's tongue lolled out and reaching for his cock. He decided to be a tease and gave just enough slack that his boy's tongue could just reach the slit. When Sherlock realised what the Dom was playing at and knew it would only be John getting anything out of it, he resolutely tucked his tongue away and zipped his mouth shut.

“You know, boy, I could always tighten that rope around your cock.” Sherlock shrugged. “But then, you would like that,” John mused. He guided Sherlock's head back in, but changed the angle. “Let's move that mouth a bit lower. I'd like some attention given to my balls. They are feeling positively neglected.”

As Sherlock lowered his head to obey, John reached over the top of him adjusting one of the ropes that he knew would affect his cock, his boy whimpered. The increased pressure on his cock was borderline painful, but it was a good sort of pain, not sharp and brutal, but firm and insistent. It was the type of pain that focused him and made him start to fly. In addition, the musky scent and flavour of John's sack was going to his head. Feeling like a kite Sherlock laid his head beside the Dom's cock, nuzzling into him. “Bored,” he muttered, just loud enough for the older man to hear.

John laughed at his ever petulant detective. Sherlock was definitely orally fixated and once he had his mind set on something, it was impossible to distract him. Well, what the hell?! “Go ahead, then, brat. Can't have you die of boredom, can we?” Wet heat immediately enveloped John's cock and his eyes damned near rolled back in his head. “Jesus, babe, that feels amazing.”

“You would have felt amazing sooner if you'd let me.”

John squeezed his grip on the errant curls. “Tut-tut, brat, enough of the cheek.”

Sherlock winked at him, “You like my cheek, Sir.” John's cock twitched as if in affirmation, so the detective licked a stripe along it, from root to tip. He took it into his mouth, bobbing up and down and suckled on it in contentment.

John had no idea how long he stayed there, happily on his knees, sucking in earnest, his own cock trapped and tugged whenever he moved or was moved. All he knew was his pet was happy, and content, meaning he could continue with his blog (Friends would comment later on his poor spelling, broken timeline and atrocious grammar). When he hit post he stood up immediately. Sherlock was dumped back on his heels, wincing slightly as his wrists moved.

“I'm bored of that,” he said, walking over to the bed.

“I wasn't.”

John rummaged through their toys, until he found a slim vibrator. Even with Sherlock trussed, he should be able to tip him forward and wriggle the vibrator in place. He didn't want Sherlock to see any of this, however, so he tucked his leaking cock into his pants, wishing he'd finished in his pet's mouth and then fiddled with the button before he slid the vibrator in his pocket. He grabbed the detective by the back of the harness, just above where his wrists were restrained and pulled him up. The detective yelped, standing up increased the distance between his balls and his hands. He spun him around and bent him over the bed. John reached for the lube. At the snick of the cap, Sherlock's hips shifted slightly. He had obviously deduced the next area of his body to receive attention, but hopefully not the precise details.

“Would you like to feel me inside you, boy?”

Sherlock squirmed as best he could and looked back over his shoulder. “I would have thought that was apparent.”

Grabbing him by his curls, John turned the detective's face away. At the same time, he trailed kisses across his boy's shoulders. “Well, too bad, Love. You'll have to wait for that.” The little gasp that Sherlock made when the vibrator breached his entrance made the doctor smile, then John flicked it on.

Sherlock growled in annoyance. “But, sir. I want you.”

“Tough, you little brat, anyway, I'm hungry.”

He pulled his brat off the bed back onto his knees and pushed his head into the duvet, so he was leant against it. “Don't move.” He added as he flicked the dial on the vibrator up a notch.

Walking from the room at that moment almost killed John. There was little he enjoyed as much as watching Sherlock slowly succumb to persistent stimulation. His boy might be verbal right now, but that wouldn't last. By the time the doctor returned, Sherlock should be properly desperate. Therefore, he was mightily surprised when the detective appeared at the doorway to the kitchen, on his knees, seeing as he couldn't really stand up. Why was he in here? Why had he disobeyed a direct order? And why could John no longer hear the vibrator?

Sherlock blushed and looked away. “It fell out, sir.”

“It fell out,” John repeated flatly. A beat passed, then he started laughing uncontrollably.

Taking it as a personal offence, Sherlock knee walked as best he could back towards the bedroom.

“Running or more… crawling away isn't going to help, boy!” John yelled after him. He caught up with the brat by the door to the bedroom and he grasped his curls stopping him from going anywhere. “If it fell out wouldn't it be on the floor?”

Sherlock stiffened slightly. Why did his Dom have to be so much cleverer than every other Dom? He thought fast. “Technically, even if I forced it out, it would have succumbed to gravity and fallen.” Sherlock was rather proud of himself for coming up with that. John was not.

“And then, it what? Vibrated itself out of the flat.”

“Under the bed, actually.”

John bent and retrieved the vibrator which had 'magically' turned itself off. “Lean over the bed, Boy,” he directed, slightly annoyed. A bit of medical tape should keep the toy in place this time. “Where's your collar?”

Sherlock tensed. He hated that thing, it always managed to make him behave. “I… I don't know, sir,” he said cautiously.

It didn't take long for John to find it. Once he had slipped it around his sub's neck and attached the leash attaching it to the bed frame the other side of the bed. “Now this time when I say don't move,” he flicked the vibrator on. “I mean, don't move.”

Sherlock did his best not to move, but his hips shifted and wriggled at the stimulation. It came as a relief when John's hand came down in a firm smack. “Please, sir. Again.”

“Nope.” The fading footsteps made Sherlock growl. “Like I said,” the Dom called over his shoulder. “I'm hungry.”

John made a point of banging around loudly in the kitchen. He took his time making a sandwich that he didn't particularly want and ate it, washing it down with a glass of water. When he was done, he quietly made his way to the bedroom, he paused in the doorway. Apparently Sherlock hadn't taken the 'don't move' to heart as he was repeatedly thumping his cock into the bedding.

The doctor was faced with a dilemma. A spanking would never do, Sherlock liked that too much, but he couldn't let his boy get away with such flagrant disobedience. Without a word, John performed an about turn and returned to the kitchen where he fetched a bag of peas.

Sherlock was so close to getting off, he couldn't stop trying. He knew it was wrong, but at that moment in time the idea of an orgasm was too much to pass off. Abruptly, his hopes were dashed as something incredibly cold was pressed against his groin. He tried to buck up, but John was draped over his back, holding him down. Before he could stop himself, he yelled out, “Bloody hell, John!”

John smirked at his boy's reaction. “I thought I told you to stay still, not rub yourself off.”

“But, sir, that was cruel!”

“Any you're being rude. I always get around to your pretty little cock it may take a while sometimes, but I always get there!”

Sherlock hissed as he felt his cock begin to fall flaccid against the sheets. “Sir…”

“I wouldn't want you to get bored again, babe.” John grabbed a fine point pen and started tracing the outline where the rope crisscrossed Sherlock's back. He pressed just hard enough to get his boy's attention, but not hard enough to break skin.

Sherlock had absolutely no idea what was going on and began to wiggle, shifting away from the peas. “John, sir. May I ask what you're doing?”

“Just passing the time, babe.” The doctor stopped tracing the rope and started writing. “Can you tell me what I'm doing now, or are you too distracted to use that big brain of yours?”

Sherlock snorted and shifted again, succeeding in dislodging the peas. “You're writing something.”

“Yes, but what?”

“Why does it matter? Can you turn the vibrator off please?”

John chuckled, but instead of clicking it to the off position he flicked it up.

“It matters, you git, because nothing about your predicament is changing until you tell me what it is.”

Sherlock gave a shiver and a little groan, then focused enough for speech. “Smugness doesn't become you, Sir.” With the peas out of the way and the vibrator turned up Sherlock was trying to focus on anything other than his cock hardening again. He wasn't succeeding. “John, sir. I can't concentrate.” Sherlock shifted and squirmed.

“I'll make it easy for you, boy,” John promised. “One letter at a time. Here's the first letter.”

The detective squeezed his eyes shut and tried to concentrate. It was an “M, sir. It's an M.”

“Good boy. Next letter.”

“Why are you doing this?” Sherlock began tugging at his wrists so he managed to get some friction where he needed it the most.

“Because it's fun, babe.” John grabbed him by the hair and pulled. “And none of that, brat! Next letter.”

“Y, sir.”

They repeated the process, John writing and Sherlock naming each letter, G, O, R, G...

Never had the detective been so thankful for a phrase popping into his mind. He practically shouted it. “My gorgeous boy, sir.”

John dropped a kiss between Sherlock's shoulder blades next to the rope. “That you are. Took you a little longer than I was expecting.”

“Distracted, by the… thing.”

John found it amusing watching Sherlock try to work around the increasing pressure in his cock due to the speeding up of the vibrator. John disconnected Sherlock's collar, deciding to let his boy finish what he had started earlier. “Suck me off good and I'll consider untying your cock and balls and maybe let you come.”

“You'll consider… and maybe let me come?”

“You heard me, boy, now turn around.”

With slow movements the detective shifted around to face the Dom. John knelt down briefly to check his pet's cock and balls, making sure no damage was being done before he collapsed back in his chair, legs spread wide.

Sherlock scowled, disliking the flimsy hint of a promise.

Drawing his legs back together, John answered his boy's scowl with a smirk. “Of course, if you don't want to...”

“No, no, no, sir. Wait!”

John raised his eyebrows. “Problem, boy?”

He shuffled forwards as best as he could. “No, Sir. No problem.” And really it wasn't. He put aside his annoyance and let himself enjoy the task set so tantalisingly before him.

Unlike before, Sherlock paced himself. Only allowing himself to slowly suckle on the head.

John tipped his head back and closed his eyes, not caring that his boy was being a bit of a tease. It felt amazingly good and when he wanted something more, he could always use those handy curls to guide Sherlock further onto his cock. Instead, he decided to torment the brat a little, so he upped the power in the vibrator. Sherlock's whimper sent the most amazing feeling up the doctor's cock and John groaned. Without thought, Sherlock swallowed John down as far as he could - the vibrator had knocked his brain offline. He licked, sucked, bobbed and hummed, only finding satisfaction when his doctor's cock began pulsing against his tongue. The hands tightening in his hair told Sherlock to prepare himself. He waited for a long moment and John came. Sherlock swallowed it all automatically.

“I believe you have three words to say.”

“Thank you, sir,” he croaked.

John leaned down and brushed his lips over Sherlock's. “You are definitely welcome, Babe.” He brought their lips together, his hand dropping down to tug at the free end of the rope dangling from his boy's cock. The broken moan Sherlock let out was enough for John to almost feel guilty. He didn't though. He lifted him up by the harness and pushed him backwards so he fell to the bed, legs apart. The doctor hadn't released the rope, so he gave it a tug and it unravelled, freeing his boy's cock. Sherlock cried out John's name as his entire body shuddered and he came, his ejaculate shooting ridiculously far and a bit landing in John's hair.

“You couldn't have held on for 2 more minutes?” John asked incredulously.

Sherlock panted and stared at the ceiling unseeing, but fully aware of the doctor's words. There was a clear note of pride in his voice when he managed to respond, “It's your fault, John. You're entirely too good at playing me.”

“Seriously though, how did you get this out?” he asked as he reached between his sub's legs and flicked the vibrator off before removing it completely.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Cover for "The Predicament"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5317247) by [Drawn Lines (sherlockian4evr)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockian4evr/pseuds/Drawn%20Lines)




End file.
